Modern Lover
by SayaLeigh
Summary: As time passes, Kiro and Strify begin to come to terms with their growing feelings for each other. Yes, I'm using Cinema Bizarre songs as titles.
1. The Silent Place

Disclaimer: I don't own Cinema Bizarre, or their music. I'm just another loving fan...for now.

A/N: This has been on my computer, in progress, since last summer, when Ai convinced me to write it. At the time, she was working on one featuring Shin X Yu.

-Saya

* * *

1-The Silent Place

His hair soaked by the rain, Strify stormed into the apartment he shared with his bandmates, Kiro and Yu. He'd been under seige at the studio all day, due to massive amounts of headache-bringing fangirls. Then, as he walked home, it had begun pouring rain. And of course, he didn't have an umbrella. Stupid weatherman and his "clear skies."

"Hey Strife," Yu called as he passed the living room. The guitarist appeared to be playing a Final Fantasy game with their drummer, Shin. Romeo was lounging on the couch with something in his hands-probably a porn magazine, knowing Romeo. Strify walked right past without so much as a hello.

As he stormed down the hall towards his room, Kiro poked his head out of the kitchen with a concerned look on his narrow face. "What's wrong?" he asked gently, seeing the murderous look on Strify's face.

"Fangirls," Strify growled, brushing past the bassist. Kiro withdrew into the kitchen. It looked like Strify need some time to calm down. He was picking up a jar of peanut butter when his friend's door slammed, rocking the whole apartment. Kiro sighed. They would be getting complaints about that one soon enough.

Once he'd finished making (and devouring) his sandwich, Kiro decided to go see if Strify was feeling better. He currently had absolutely nothing better to do, so even if he got something chucked at his head, he wouldn't be at a loss for something to do.

Tentatively, Kiro turned the knob and pushed the door open. Strify, who had apparently flopped onto the bed, glared up at him through strands of wet hair. So he was still pissed. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Kiro smiled. Unmoved, Strify continued to glare.

Now Kiro was even more concerned. He entered the room and walked over o sit on the edge of Strify's bed. He felt the urge to comfort Strify but resisted, knowing that what he had in mind might give Strify the idea that Kiro had feelings for him. Which, honestly, he did, though Strify didn't need to know that yet. While it was common knowledge by now that Kiro was bi, no one was entirely sure about Strify. Kissing him didn't mean much, at least when it was on stage. That was just for show.

Trying to take his mind off that line of thought, Kiro looked around. Hopefully his mere presence would keep Strify's moodiness at bay for the moment. Then his eyes landed on the hairbrush laying on the wide headboard, and he decided to push his luck. Picking it up, he turned back to Strify.

The singer looked confused for a moment as the bassist separated a lock of damp hair from the rest of the mop and ran the brush along the underside. Picking up the accent he's noticed in most gay stylists, Kiro began to exaggeratedly explain what he was doing.

"Ok Darling, I think this would look best if you just pulled it back," Kiro drawled, somehow managing to keep a straight face.

A smile tugged at the corner of Strify's lips. _This _was why he was a friend to these insane people, he remembered, they knew how to make him forget even his worst problems. But as Kiro continued to play with his hair, scenes from before began drifting through Strify's mind...

_The studio had been nearly empty that day while he was recording the vocals for "Out Of Love," "Touching And Kissing," and "ToyZ." Outside the studio, however, was an entirely different story._

_Fangirls crowded as close as they could, forming a tightly packed wall out in the rain. Strify was relieved to see that the weather had taken a toll on their numbers, but there were still enough of them to make his skin crawl. He grimaced as he glanced at the crowd through the windows._

_As he stepped out the doors, umbrella-less (damn that weatherman...), a cheer went through the mass of female enthusiasts. Strify sighed to himself, hoping he would be able to get home without incident and sort through his currently tangled web of emotions and attractions._

_"Strify! Are you _sure_ you're not gay? What about bi?" he heard someone call. Damn, that was the first step down the wrong road._

_"Yeah, you and Kiro would be so cute together!" called another voice, someone who had heard the other comment._

_A flash of emotion shot through Strify. He wasn't sure if it was fear, horror, or maybe something nicer, but he knew what it was about._

_Had they picked up on his growing attraction to the energetic bassist?_

Kiro sensed that Strify had spaced out. His movements gradually slowed to a stop as he watched the younger man. In Kiro's eyes, Strify was perfect--beautiful, outgoing, engergetic...There was no way he'd be able to keep this under control forever. But he was afraid of what would happen if this angelic being rejected him.

Very similar thoughts were going through Strify's head as he slid back to the present. He saw the smile plastered on Kiro's face, knowing that only a fraction of it's warmth reached the hazel eyes. Suddenly he was almost overwhemled by the urge to try and kiss away the doubt he also saw there. But no, he couldn't do that...

"I'm fine now," Strify forced out, knowing he didn't sound the part, "You can go now."

He took th brush from Kiro and they stood together, shoulders brushing. Again, Strify barely resisted the urge to kiss his shorted bandmate.

Kiro smiled again and reached up to ruffle Strify's still-damp hair. "Don't catch pneumonia!" he warned with false cheeriness before skipping out of the room.

Was it just Strify's imagination, or was there a note of real concern in that parting remark?


	2. Escape To The Stars

Disclaimer: Mmm nope! Still no Cinema Bizarre for me!

A/N: Haha so busy these days...Stress, dealing w/ the jackass, friends' problems, actually missing school...no wonder I write instead of sleeping at night!

-Saya

* * *

2-Escape To The Stars

Kiro bounced into Strify's room the next morning, as bright and cheerful as the sun itself. Strify was curled up under the covers, fast asleep. Pausing for a moment, Kiro admired the man he intened to wake.

Suddenly, an evin grin appeared on Kiro's face and he leaned close to Strify's ear. "Wake up Dumbass!" he yelled.

Strify jumped to complete alertness before Kiro had even finished his wake-up call. Turning to see who had woken him, he moved too quickly and fell out of bed at Kiro's feet. His beautiful blue-green eyes squinted up at his friend and all his emotional turmoil from the night before came rushing back.

But he really didn't want to get up.

"Come on," Kiro urged as Strify pulled himself up...and back into bed.

"Don't wanna," he whined childishly, giving Kiro puppy-dog knew that if Kiro had given _him_ that look, he never would have been able to resist.

"Yu wants us to play Final Fantasy with him," Kiro tried to explain, his determination wavering. He held out a hand to help Strify up.

As he pouted up at Kiro, something occured to Strify. Kiro loved to sleep, so he'd probably like to go back to bed...

He grabbed the offered hand and pulled Kiro onto the bed with him. Kiro landed so close to Strify that the trickster could feel Kiro's breath on his face, and he quickly backed up to avoid the strength of his temptation. He covered his friend with blankets so it would be harder for him to leave.

"Sleep with me?" Strify invited.

Kiro laughed, knowing that he could take that in a dirty way and they could go into one of their stage gags. But as he lay so close to Strify that he could feel the younger man's breath on his face, he realized his heart was pounding faster than usual and he felt giddy.

_Shit,_ he thought, his laughter becoming forced and unnatural, _I really am falling for _Strify!

_Shit, _Strify thought at the same time, _this was stupid...but I'd do it again, given the choice._

The bed really was more comfortable than standing, and Kiro didn't feel the need to get up, especially not with Strify so close. Strify was feeling decidedly victorious, having Kiro in his bed and not having to get up.

Then Kiro noticed how strong the fluttery feeling in his chest was and jumped up. Strify, confused and slightly hurt, looked up at him, his silky hair fanned out across the pillow. In an effort to cover up his scare, Kiro pasted a smile on his face.

"Hey, why don't we ditch Yu and go shopping?" he suggested.

That got Strify out of bed. He could never resist a shopping trip, especially with Kiro. He didn't realize how bad he looked until Kiro snorted with laughter.

"What?" Strify asked, confused.

"You fell asleep with your hair wet, didn't you?" Kiro asked through his chuckles.

Strify looked over at the mirror above his dresser and blushed. Kiro was right, judging by the way his hair stuck out at odd angles and gave him a generally dishelved appearance.

"Go take a shower," Kiro laughed, "I'll go find something to eat."

Strify shot Kiro a grateful smile and scurried away to take that shower. Kiro watched him go, a gentle smile on his lips.

- - -

About an hour later, Strify and Kiro found themselves trying on various hats in one of their favorite stores. They couldn't help laughing each time they put on one that ended up looking completely ridiculous. Though fangirls kept crowding around, Kiro and Strify ignored them as much as possible. It wasn't the best thing for their image or what they normally did, but hey--today wasn't normal.

As they left the store twenty minutes later, Kiro's hand bumped gently against Strify's. Without hesitation, Strify slipped his fingers between Kiro's and squeezed gently.


	3. The Way We Are

Disclaimer: 'If only, if only,' the Saya did sing, 'I could somehow own Cinema Bizarre in all their loveliness!' Ok, owning them would be weird...I can settle for meeting them.

A/N: Had some trouble starting this one...But I got through it pretty quickly...Or would have if I hadn't been talking to Jaide the whole time. *shifty eyes*

-Saya

* * *

3-The Way We Are

Lights flashed as Strify walked across the stage, singing "Touching and Kissing" at the top of his voice. His heart was in the song more than usual tonight as he belted out the words with Kiro in mind. Said bassist was on his way towards the center of the stage, his mind on the tall singer as he played, the strings rough under his fingers.

Kiro and Strify met just to the right of center stage. Both began to lean forward a Strify sang the song's last words...

"You're touching and kissing with tears in your eyes, It's not over!"

Now that Strify's mouth was free, Kiro stretched up to close the last of the distance, pressing his lips firmly against the younger but taller man's. Much to Kiro's surprise, Strify returned the kiss with just as much ferocity and passion. Kiro barely remembered to keep playing the notes to finish "Touching And Kissing."

The crowd screamed, as usual. Finished playing, Kiro took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Strify's neck, deepening the kiss. Strify responded by wrapping one of his arms around Kiro's waist. Romeo, Yu, and Shin all stood or sat waiting to play "In Your Cage," wondering why this seemed to be taking longer than usual. The crowd continued to scream in ecstasy.

Suddenly Strify felt someone's hand on his shoulder and his eyes flew open in time to see Yu's face appear next to his and Kiro's. The crowd shrieked again, due to the angle giving the impression that Yu was just joining the kiss. Strify and Kiro broke apart, but kept their heads close to each other's and Yu's.

"Uh...we need to play the next song if we wanna finish this concert on schedule..." Yu said, his eyes asking the question he wasn't willing to: _"Why did that kiss take so damn long?!"_

"O-okay," Strify replied, still shaky. He and Kiro were still reluctant to release each other but did so anyway, both barely resisting the urge to steal a quick kiss first.

Strify turned back to the crowd with a beautiful but forced smile on his lips. The others began to play the intro to "In Your Cage." Strify couldn't resist stealing a glance at Kiro. The bassist was concentrating more intently than usual, as if he was actually having trouble for once. Strify didn't blame him. In fact, the singer almost missed his entrance.

Damn, they had to get this sorted out!

In the short pause between "In Your Cage" and "Erase And Replace," Strify beckoned to Kiro. The bassist came willingly and the lead vocalist met him halfway. Several shrieks rang out in the audience, several fans anticipating another kiss. Instead Strify leaned close to Kiro's ear and whispered, "I need to talk to you later."

"Okay," Kiro whispered back.

Strify stepped back in time to sing, smiling at Kiro. "Do you erase what you're thinking? And replace how you feel?"

- - -

Kiro ran to his room to drop off his bass as soon as he got home. Normally he would take a moment to care for it, but Strify wanted to talk. And who was he to deny his hormones?

Yu, Shin, and Romeo had disappeared almost immediatly, leaving Strify standing alone in the TV room. When Kiro reappeared to see this, he was somewhat surprised, yet undeniably pleased. Underneath that, nervousness bubbled up and reared it's ugly head. Oh god, was he really that into Strify?

"Hey," Strify said with a warm smile. Kiro saw nervousness flicker through his blue eyes too. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips...not that he tried.

"So...should we do something?" asked Kiro. A flicker of relief showed in Strify's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what to say either. Even doing interviews with Jeffree Starr hadn't been this awkward.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas?" Strify asked in a begging tone, giving Kiro puppy-dog eyes. Kiro laughed and nodded. Strify was just too cute for his own good sometimes. Kiro sat on the couch and watched Strify as he scurried around to put in the movie. He hesitated upon sitting next to Kiro, but the bassist made it clear he wanted the singer there. Strify complied.

Within moments, he was sucked into the movie.

Kiro chuckled softly to himself. So much for talking.

- - -

When the movie ended, Strify seemed surprised to find Kiro next to him. Said man almost burst out laughing at the expression on the other man's face. So cute!

"Why don't we go to bed?" he suggested as Strify's expression cleared. He nodded in agreement & turne off the TV, leaving the DVD in.

Kiro followed Strify to his room, feeling strangely protective. At the door to his room, Strify turned.

"G'night," he said softly.

Kiro decided to take a chance. Stretching up, he pressed his lips to Strify's for the second time that night. Just as he had before, Strify responded. His return kiss was a bit more gentle this time, yet still held all the passion. His arms came to rest on Kiro's hips, leaving Kiro's to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened and neither one of them seemed inclined to move.

Finally they separated. A soft smile graced both sets of full lips.

"Night," Kiro said before turning and walking to his own room, leaving Strify staring after him.


	4. Deeper and Deeper

**A/N: **I know it's short, but at least it's posted, right! And Jessica said it was cute...I'm gonna take her word on that. But yeah, this week was kinda hectic & I was at an anime convention today, so you guys are lucky to get this at all! :3

* * *

"Morning, sleepyhead."  
When Strify opened his eyes to see Kiro's face looming over him, he was sure for a moment that he must still be dreaming. Then Kiro leaned back, and as the sun took his place and tortured Strify's eyes, the notion was dispelled. He sat up too quickly, squeezing. His eyes shut against the light and vertigo.  
"I hate mornings," he grumbled when he had woken enough to speak.  
Kiro laughed. He couldn't blame the singer; he hated getting up in the mornings too. These days were better though, seeing as he had a beautiful singer to annoy.  
"C'mon, get up," Kiro urged, tugging on Strify's arm. Strify looked up at him with tired eyes, pouting.  
"Do I...have to?" he asked, yawning in the middle of his question.  
Kiro rolled his eyes. "Yes; we have an interview today."  
Strify groaned, flopping back. After a moment, he cracked one eye open and he and the bassist stared at each other. Silence. Then he pulled Kiro onto the bed with him.  
"Again?" Kiro asked, chuckling softly.  
Strify just grinned in response.  
Kiro gave in, snuggling under the covers next to his something-more-than-friend.  
Romeo came in and found them that way almost an hour later. Picking up a Jack Skellington plushie from the floor, he chucked it at their heads.  
"What's this about?" he asked grumpily, "First kisses that take forever and now snuggling. Yu and Shin are acting weird too. Is there something in the water?" He took a sip of coffee from the cup in his hand as if to say he was taking precautions.  
Strify glared at him, throwing the plushie back. Romeo took a step back, raising his Styrofoam cup over his head and out of harm's way.  
Sighing, Kiro dragged himself out of the bed. In response to Strify's hurt expression, he murmured, "We still have an interview, remember?"  
Romeo disappeared before the atmosphere in the room could make him any more uncomfortable.  
Strify sat up. For a momentum the two remaining just stared at each other again. Then Strify pulled Kiro in gently and kissed him softly.  
The swirls of color that flashed against the dark background of Kiro's eyelids reminded him vaguely of that Pixar movie, Ratatouille. Swirls of sultry pink drifted across his vision, accompanied by tiny orange fireworks. When Strify finally pulled back, he found himself breathless.  
Strify himself was gazing up at the dazed man. His mouth hung open slightly, and his lips were slightly darkened by the kiss.  
"Kiro..." he murmured softly, his blue eyes finding the bright hazel ones. Kiro met his gaze through the kiss-induced stupor.  
"I love you."


	5. ToyZ

**A/N:** This is it! I know, every chapter in this story is ridiculously short...

* * *

The status quo had changed. That much was obvious by the way the group lounged around the living room of Kiro, Strify, and Yu's apartment. Strify lay back on the couch with Kiro seated between his legs. Yu sat on the floor next to Shin, the latter's head resting on his shoulder. Romeo sat on the chair behind them, this week's girl seated on his lap in her mini-skirt and halter top.  
Romeo was irritated and unnerved by the change in his friends. He'd never really believed their claims that they had no homosexual tendencies, but he hadn't expected them to fall for each other. He was especially irate towards Strify. He claimed he didn't know why, but everyone had been able to see the crush he had on Kiro. Strify couldn't help but feel a little smug and triumphant.  
Tiring of the tense atmosphere Romeo lent to the room, Strify untangled himself and went up to the roof. Kiro followed, his hand snug within his boyfriend's grip.  
Outside, the early evening air still held the warmth of the late August day. Strify leaned against the railing, pulling Kiro into himself.  
Kiro laid his head on Strify's chest, listening to his heart beat. They were both silent for a moment, staring out at the rooftops painted gold by the quickly setting sun.  
"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Kiro asked suddenly, not raising his head from his lover's chest.  
Strify looked down at him in surprise, but his eyes quickly warmed with affection.  
"No, I don't believe you have," he informed the shorter of the two, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
"Well, I love you," he stated firmly, finally raising his eyes. Blue met hazel, both shining with warmth.  
"I love you too," Strify assured Kiro with a bright smile that eclipsed the rest of his face.  
As they kissed, strains of music floated up from somewhere below, down in the now-dark city beneath the now-indigo sky.  
"I could be your sister, and I could be your friend, I could be your brother, your lover till the end..."

ENDE


End file.
